What sexy Bookworm you are
by Magdalenara
Summary: Abby reads a naughty little book and Connor asks her to read it to him...


**What sexy Bookworm you are **

A Primeval FanFiction

The sun was already get dusky, its rays had turned into colours of red and pink, starting to be consumed by first hints of a darker blue as the light broke through the window right into the bedroom, fighting with the electric light which illuminated the room, saturating the girl in the middle of the king size bed.

Abby cuddled herself more eagerly into the warm white sheets while she held a thin book in her right hand, her eyes were flying over the lines, absorbing the sentences, tasting the flavour of each word, feeling its sending welcoming shivers through her body.

"_..._The Wolf_ did not even approximately look like any other animal she had seen before, his long legs in dark worn-out trousers, bare feet, bare chest, pale skin and a face, Spirits, was the devil indeed wearing the Angel's face these days? His beauty was overwhelming, striking and hit her like a wave of pleasure and plain, for his beauty her eyes could not take..."._

Her eyes fluttered shut while her mind drove off, imagining herself her own _Wolf_, crawling hidden in the depths of night, waiting for her. She could almost feel it, sensing it in the dark, his breath caressing neck, burning her skin. A heavy shiver shook her body and she opened her eyes again, so eagerly longing for the _Wolf_ captured between the lines of black on white.

"_...And even from that distance she could see his eyes, dark brown eyes, intense, challenging, dangerously seducing the young girl's mind. Making something shiver deep down in her spine and she sighed relieved while his beauty made her body relax and tense alike. She felt as if these eyes pierced through the darkness of this night right into the depths of her soul, frightening and fascinating alike. _

_She could see the highest peeks of heaven and the fires of hell in those eyes._

_These brown eyes, so deep and mysterious like the pitch black sky at night, threatening to consume her, threatening to pull her inside and to erase all her thoughts and fears and only leaving space for him. The intensity of his looks was fascinating and frightening alike, making her catch her breath once more, making her heart beat in the pace of a marathon..."._

The image of another pair of brown eyes snuggled itself boldly into her mind, making her breath sped up and she had to swallow hard until she was capable of keeping on reading again. The hand that held the book was slightly shaking, hardly noticeable, but her thoughts were far too focused on the story anyway to even recognize it.

"_...Her feet were only stopped by the bark of an oak which pressed itself harshly and suddenly into her back, making the air of her lungs come out in an excited rush of fear and adrenaline, storming against his face- and he didn't even flinch once. Her body shivered in his embrace, in this prison his arms and the tree's bark had built around her, keeping her looks fixed on him until her eyes fluttered shut, leaving herself in this welcoming darkness..."._

And there was it again, this light jump in her stomach, this feeling of butterflies rushing through her belly and she had to suppress a moan threatening to escape her lips. The imagery which the written words created drowned her in sensation, feeding her own imagination as if she could really feel the bark pressed into her flesh, her face saturated in the sweet scent of the _Wolf_ in front of her.

Her thinking was so captured she did not even hear the scratching of the door.

"Abby?", her ears barely noticed the familiar voice, she knew it was Connors voice, warm and dark, but she couldn't understand what he was saying- she actually didn't even want to know.

Not when her inner eyes looked upon the dark scenery painted in single letters on these pages, expanding its power over her making her suck in a deep breathe before she could finally lift up her look to Connor.

Connor's eyes were widened, more than usually, a slight smile surrounded the corners of his lips while he was looking at her and Abby silently questioned herself how she might look like. She knew this look in his brown eyes, the slight hint of darkness was dawning and she assumed that it was connected to the fact that she was barely dressed(a shirt and a knickers) and giggled and laughed like a schoolgirl with a deep red face.

"What are you reading?", he asked, helplessly trying to suppress a light chuckle. His words sounded innocent, but she knew him far too well to know that he was planning something, she could sense it, seeing it in the light glimmer in his eyes. She made no move to answer his question, it was really non of his bloody business what kind of naughty books she was reading. But the look in his eyes...

And then his hands rushed forward, snuggling the book out her small hands before she could even say knife. She tried to get a hold on the book again but his back built an unreachable wall while his eyes flew over the lines and then his victorious smile grew into a silly laugh, causing her face to turn red.

"Oi, what sexy bookworm you are! So that's what you're reading when I'm not here?".

Abby turned away from him and stretched her chin up in the air, stubborn as she was she tried to ignore him, but Connor was not to be ignored, especially not when he had this marvellous book in his hand, its mysteries revealed to him like an _open book_.

"Oh, looks like they know how to get it on...", he spoke unconsciously, but he was not aware of an Abby who hated nothing more than to be ripped off the illusion of an unknown end. The cushion hit his face like a bag filled with bloody stones and he nearly fell off the bed.

"Connor, I warn you.

One day you will pay!", she threatened with her murderously cold voice but Connor still kept on laughing hard- even though he was checking his chin for possible bruises.

Abby tried to get the book back into her hands but he stretched his arm and took it out of her reach, smiling sweetly at her, only to be rewarded with a blow of her elbow in his ribs. He coughed heavily and rubbed his side still grinning all over the face.

"Give me back the book, Temple!", she demanded stubbornly and impatient as ever, but she had stopped trying get a hold on the book and eventually he came around, moving his hand with the book towards her. However, as soon as she grabbed for the book he pulled his hand back and she ground her teeth while trying to stay calm and not to kick him off their bed instantly.

"One condition.", he said while raising his eyebrow seductively and with these warm, sweet smile of his' which made her always do whatever he wanted.

"Wanna read out for me?", his smile now saturated with a slightly hopeful note, and it didn't even vanish as she gasped for air, obviously offended by his bold words.

"Certainly not.", she pressed the words hardly through her clenched teeth, her face totally drowned in roses of red and purple.

"Would you read it to me, please, Abby, please, my Love?".

Jesus bloody Christ, damn these little brown puppy dog eyes!

"Give me the book..." she said annoyed and he passed her the book with the smile of an obvious victor, as she sighed heavily, still not comfortable with the idea of sharing this little intimacy with him, too.

The last part of her which hadn't been already claimed by him.

She took a deep breath before she opened the book again and continued to read, at first her lips didn't want to part, unwillingly to form the words her mind was longing for so eagerly. And it was definitely not helpful to feel his look burning on her skin, patiently waiting for her to say the words.

But then-

"_...She had never expected to feel the devil's kiss, but her lips melted down under the temptation of his mouth, promising the mysteries of night and the answers to the deepest, the forbidden desires of flesh. Sweetness flooded from his lips over to hers, running shivers down her spine, making her arch into his touch, even though the last breath of her thinking shouted at her to run..."._

Abby hardly finished the last sentence when she was forced to stop, her reading distracted by his hands which caressed the skin on her ankle, making her shiver slightly and her eyes found his darkened look.

"Go ahead.", he said slowly, his voice now saturated with light tremble and shaken with a dark undertone she knew all too well.

She could hardly tell what was even more distracting, the way his eyes took her all in, making her feel as if she was utterly naked, or his fingers, slowly wandering upwards.

"Abby...", the soft plea in his voice tore her out of her thinking and she had to swallow hard in order to find her voice again and to keep on reading.

"_...It was a sudden reaction, from one moment to another, her back was even more pressed into the bark, her fragile shape almost buried into the tree's lap as he wound her legs around his hips, her breath hitting his face in shivering waves..."._

She had to stop again, his long, fine fingers now driving her long legs up and down, forcing her to shiver and arch into his touch, she observed him silently, his eyes completely fixed on her marvellous formed legs, soft and strong under his touch, and sensitive.

"Go on.", he begged again and she nodded unconsciously, hardly hearing his words as her eyes focused on the book's page again.

This time she needed a few more seconds to tell her mind to read again, to concentrate on the single letters forming words and putting together whole sentences.

"_...His mouth covered her virgin lips again- no, not virgin, not any more- and she had no time to object nor did she have the power nor the wish to do it. Yet..."._

He leaned forward a little bit while his fingers grabbed her bottom right firmly and to his sensation she let out a muffled down cry fading into a high pitched moan. His hands moved on to strip the knickers off her flesh as she tried to push his fingers away with one single movement, but her attempt failed massively and even more excitement rushed through her body caused by his touch.

He tried again, his fingers now pulling at them hem of knickers.

"Connor!".

His eyes lifted up to her look and the expression in this brown made her catch her breathe, his eyes dark as the pitch black sky, darkened with lust and with the joy of causing her lust, too.

"I am listening.", was all he said to her shocked exclamation.

"Yes, I can see that.", her voice trembled at the edge and it was impossible for to keep the hoarse sound of her words, her voice felt tight, as tight as she felt now in her body, she couldn't take this game any more, she had never been a good player at this side of their little games.

"Abby...the book...", he whispered quietly as his fingers eventually slipped the kickers off her body and she shivered lightly by the sudden fresh air or was this caused by his touch, too?

Her hands tightened the grip on the book as he leant forward to place hot, wet kisses on the warm skin of her legs, slowly moving upwards. Her breathing quickened in response to every millimetre his mouth had claimed and her mind began to be clouded by everything but reading.

"Abby...".

"_..._The Wolf'_s hands wandered down her shape, and it was no tender movement, she was now in his possession and as his slave, his possession she was treated as his fingers found its way to the collar of her red, bloody red coat and slowly pushing and pulling it off of her body, exposing the thin grey dress beneath while the fabric of her coat fell silently to the ground, leaving shivers were it barely touched her skin during its downfall..."._

The next words or sentences or whatever this bloody language consisted of stuck in her throat as his lips touched the inside of her thighs. A hard moan was driven from her throat, slowly and long coming out in one single breath. She whimpered unintentionally and let her upper half finally fall down into the sheets, the one free hand grasped the sheets digging her nails into it whereas the other hand took an even harder grip on the book.

His tongue was remarkably eager to explore and she began to feel how she was about to forget her own name, as his voice pierced through the foggy clouds of lust and sensation.

"What happens then, Abby...?", and now she could the challenging smile in his voice but she could not laugh, he was always capable of making her smile but now she could not but let the breathing escaping her lips in a hurry.

Eventually he stopped to emphasize his demand and obedient as she now was her eyes focused on the page again, trying hard to remember how to read- was she even capable of reading? She could hardly remember anything at all...

But it was not her style to give up and so she swallowed hard in order to find her voice again, trying hard to ignore the sensation he unleashed between her legs.

"_...The snake pushed itself forward, tasted the sweet apple of Eve, admiring the dark colour of red that broke out of its shape, the temptation of the snake's movement, not soft but aggressive and more demanding than ever, the snake had tasted the forbidden fruit, now pushing forward to rip it apart, destroying the virgin flesh and the slipping innocence beneath. The hasty breath that..."._

She let out a sharp cry, the words vanished from her thinking, her eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered again, not aware of the tears that burned in her eyes. She could not stand it to be tortured like that and she knew that he knew it, too.

Her body begged for released, wanting, needing as his lifted his head and finally pushed the book out of her hand as he brought his mouth on her shaking lips. She could taste herself in his mouth, on his tongue which begged for entry and what she granted him eagerly, her arms coming around him to pull him on top of her and now she could hear him moaning as his arousal, held captive by his jeans, connected the warm sweetness between her legs.

She had never seen someone undressing quicker than he did and now that the promise of release was to be kept her lips escaped a deep and hoarse laugh, deeply seducing for his ears.

"You better bloody put a bookmark in it!"

6


End file.
